marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Oranah (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = The Stag God, The Stag, Ancient One; possibly Oranoh (''See notes'') | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Worshipped by the Stag Cult | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Giant humanoid stag form | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Gary Kwapisz | First = Savage Sword of Conan #145 | First2 = | Quotation = Long eons ago, before the Age of Man, when the Elder races roamed the World, there was a being of darkness and shadow that was feared before all but the mightiest god-things. | QuoteSource = Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 145 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Oranah was a demon, a "being of darkness and shadow" that lived on Earth before the Age of Man, and was feared by most save for the mightiest entities. Long eons ago, before the Age of Man, when the Elder races roamed the world, Oranah was feared before all but the mightiest god-things. Hyborian Age During the Hyborian Age, it was known as the Stag and the Stag God, and was worshiped by the Stag Cult, who remained a minor worship in Brythunia, and was tolerated by the authorities. Eventually, a man known as the Stagbringer came to the Lema Plains and spread the worship of Oranah, professing that by bringing Oranah back on Earth, its worshipers would be free from their works, their masters and Earth itself. In order to summon him, they started by sacrificing hundred of human and animal victims in ceremonies. Then they had to spread blood and fire upon their fields and villages, setting aflame their houses and butchering their own cattle and children. In response, Lady Alophic assembled an army (whom Conan and his hound Dread joined) in order to suppress the cult. As the two armies clashed on the field, the Stagbringer managed to summon Oranah at the moment Conan slew him. The army managed to defeat the Stag by encircling it with fire which consumed it. His name was invoked in the chant to activate the Crystal of the Elder Ones, and possibly (as "Oranoh) in a chant of a Kordafa shaman to the god Koh-Rom. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * "Oranoh" was a word in the chant of a Kordafa shaman in the story Valley Beyond the Stars from . It is unknown if it is an alternative spelling of Oranah. * It is unknown if Oranah is one of the Elder Ones, but both Valley Beyond the Stars (Savage Sword of Conan #152) and Call of the Howling Shadows ( ), in which Oranah is mentioned, also involve the Elder Ones. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Animal Form